


Eyes on everything

by TiffanyF



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, spoilers for Age of Ultron, trying for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**SPOILERS FOR AGE OF ULTRON**</p><p>Clint takes a minute to talk with his lover before the Avengers go out to do what they do best. Do not own, claim, or make money from these.</p><p>Two part IronHawk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was standing in his broken lab, looking around, when he realized that he wasn’t alone. “You come to yell at me too?” he asked, not turning. “Tell me that I’m stupid and selfish and everything is my fault once again?”

“Nope,” Clint said, moving slowly around into Tony’s line of sight. “Not here as Barton or Hawkeye right now, Tony. I’m here as Clint, and no one else realized, did they?”

“Realized what? That I’ve endangered the world again? That I’m apparently an idiot for wanting a chance for the world to be at peace for a while?” Tony asked. “For people to have a chance to live without looking up at the sky in fear, wondering what’s out there and what it’s going to do to hurt them next?”

“You lost your best friend today,” Clint said. He moved closer and carefully wrapped Tony in a hug. “JARVIS isn’t just an AI, Tony. He’s an Avenger just like the rest of us, but he’s also your best friend and a part of your family and he died today.”

“He was murdered because of me,” Tony yelled, pushing Barton away. “JARVIS died today because of me and a program that I left him running when I couldn’t understand it.”

Clint followed Tony across the lab and wrapped him in a hug from behind. “You thought that JARVIS would be able to handle it because you know how smart he is,” he said softly. “JARVIS grows every day, Tony, and you had no way of knowing that the scepter intelligence would be too much for him.”

“Yes I did. I had a visual projection of what both minds looked like,” Tony said. He tried to pull away again, but Barton was able to hold on. “I just assumed that because the scepter mind would be confused by an upload into a body that JARVIS would be able to reason with it, and he died because of that. Because of me.”

“He died doing what any of us would do, Tony,” Clint said softly, leaning in to press a kiss to Tony’s neck. “I told you that JARVIS is an Avenger, and he would have battled back with every bit of cunning he’s learned from working with you for so many years. JARVIS was your program, Tony, and because of that he would have done everything he could to keep Ultron, or whatever the hell he’s calling himself, contained until he could get word to you that there was something wrong that needed your help.”

Tony finally relaxed back into the arms wrapped around him. “I don’t know how to live without JARVIS, Clint,” he whispered. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Look at me, Tony,” Clint said. He turned the other man around and was finally able to make eye contact. “We’re going to make this right. Cap and the others can go get stuffed if they think this is your fault. Yeah, you should have told us what you were doing, but your vision is good. It’s just a bit ahead of its time.”

“I won’t ever be able to recode JARVIS to the point he was at earlier today, Clint,” Tony said. “The bare fact remains that I murdered my best friend today.”

“Tony, we need you to be there with us fighting,” Clint said. “The team cannot manage without Iron Man in the battle with us. Especially with those two modified kids running around. The boy is too fast for even me to follow.”

“The girl is the bigger danger,” Tony said. He rested his head on Clint’s shoulder. “She messes with your mind.”

“What did she do to you, Tony?” Barton asked. He rested his cheek against the side of Tony’s head. “What do I have to kill her for?”

“She showed me darkness, Clint,” Tony said. “She showed me a future that I want no part of, and that’s partially why I went ahead with Ultron. Now I think that future is the only one we’re heading towards.”

Barton shifted enough to kiss his lover and tightened his hold. “It’s only the future if you don’t keep your eyes open,” he said softly. “I know you, Tony, and I know how your mind works. You are going to be able to come through this so much faster and better than anyone on the team because you can block things off in your mind.”

“I don’t know if I can this time,” Tony said.

“You can, because you have to,” Clint said. “Go on and get your suit ready, Tony. We need to track Ultron and we need to end him. I’ll be right behind you.”

Tony pulled back and kissed Clint softly and then just looked into his lover’s eyes for a long minute. “How are you not mad at me?” he whispered.

“Because this isn’t your fault,” Clint said. “I think you were the vessel this time, Tony, and I’m going to kill the bitch for daring to touch you.”

“Five minutes?” Tony said.

Clint nodded and stole another quick kiss. “I’ll be right there,” he said. He waited for Tony to leave the lab before he headed over into the shadows. “Just so you know, Cap, the offer stands for killing you too if you don’t ease up on Tony. The man isn’t going to have a chance to grieve properly for his loss, and you’re not helping.”

“He turned a homicidal robot loose on the planet,” Steve protested.

“Did he?” Clint asked. 

“He’s always poking at things he shouldn’t be.”

Barton snorted. “Guess you and I see things differently there, Cap,” he said. “Just know that I’m going to have ears and eyes on everything while we’re out there, and I’m not the only one.”

“You’re not bringing him in,” Steve said.

“Try me,” Clint said.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, you want to swap out?” Tony asked softly.

Clint shook his head. “Nah, I’m good,” he said, adjusting their flight path a little. “How’s Bruce doing?”

“He’s going to have a hell of a headache for a while, but he’s okay,” Tony said. He rested his hand on the back of Clint’s neck. “I don’t know what else we can do, Clint.”

“We’re going to go heal,” Clint said. “I’ve got the perfect place. Completely off-grid, not listed in a computer database anywhere in the world. Quiet.”

“Dull,” Tony said with a small grin. “You sure you want to clue the rest of the team in on your secret there, Birdy?”

“Where else can we go, Tony?” Clint asked. “It’s not like they don’t know I’m just a hick from Iowa anyway. I don’t think this is going to come as much of a surprise.”

Tony leaned in and kissed Barton’s neck where his hand didn’t cover. “Wish I had JARVIS to record the looks on their faces, Clint,” he said softly.

“We’ll get him back somehow, Tony,” Clint said. “I don’t know how, but we’ll get him back for you. If he has to take the time to grow again, then we give him that time, but there has to be some trace of him in the servers.”

“I don’t think there is,” Tony said with a sigh. “Ultron ransacked my servers so completely that it’ll take me years to get them working again.”

“Good, it’ll keep you busy and out of trouble then,” Clint said with a grin. “Go get some rest, Tony. We’re about three hours out.”

“I’m just going to sit here for a bit,” Tony said, sitting down next to the pilot chair. The cockpit area wasn’t meant for two, but Tony had slept in more uncomfortable places. “Don’t want to be with them right now.”

Barton reached down and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. “I’ve got you, Stark,” he said fondly. “Get some rest.”  
*~*

Tony was right. The farm came as a complete surprise to everyone on the team but him and Natasha, if only because Natasha was Barton’s best friend and knew everything about him. The farm was in the middle of nowhere and was a place where the Avengers would be able to make a start on coming to terms with what they saw in their visions induced in the middle of battle. Of the team, only Tony and Clint were unaffected that time, but Tony still had lingering flashes of the vision he’d seen during their first encounter with the twins.

“Hey, Tony, I hate to interrupt your attempts to beat Cap at chopping wood, but I need your help in the barn,” Barton called from the path. “Tractor stopped working.”

“Be right there,” Tony said. He left Steve by the chopping blocks and headed towards the barn. “That’s the best you could come up with to save me?” he asked once they were alone in the barn.

“What makes you think I’m saving you?” Barton asked. He pushed Tony up against the tractor and caught his mouth in a hungry kiss.

“Save it for your room, you two,” a voice said from the dark corners of the barn.

“Spoilsport,” Barton muttered, moving back from his lover. “Nick, you need to work on your timing.”

Fury stepped out into the light shining in from the windows. “I have been. I get to you early enough, you both still have your clothes on when I’m talking to you,” he said, sitting down on a crate. “I count that as a win. Tony, Barton tells me that you had a vision that’s haunting you.”

“Yeah, I did,” Tony said. “It’s not a vision though, Nick, it’s the future, and it’s coming at us so fast that I don’t know how to stop it. It’s already started, because I saw the death of the Avengers and their death was my fault. JARVIS was the first, the only one I didn’t see, so I don’t know when the others are going to die.”

Clint wrapped his lover in a tight hug. “Not going anywhere, Tony,” he said.

“You may not have a choice,” Tony said.

Fury sighed. “We don’t understand this woman’s powers, Stark, but there’s no future written in stone in my world,” he said. “You haven’t told your team about this?”

“We’re not exactly talking right now,” Tony sighed.

“Do you think it’s something they deserve to know?” Fury asked.

Tony shrugged. “The more people that know about it, the more likely it is to come to pass,” he said. “It’s bad enough that I had to look down on their dead bodies, Nick. To see them all lying in the rubble and know that I’m the one that put them there. I was lucky enough to be able to come back from that. I don’t know what I’ll do if I have to face that outside of a vision.”

“Then tell me this. What can you do to stop that future from happening?” Fury asked, leaning forward. “How can Barton and I help you keep that future from coming true?”

“I don’t know,” Tony admitted.

“Then think about it,” Fury said. “Think about it with every neuron in that head of yours and let me know what you come up with. Because I know this about you, Stark, and that is that you never give up. You may stall. You may even fail, but you never give up. In fact, the day I find you giving up is the day that I will shoot you dead. Do you understand me?”

Tony managed a grin. “Yeah, Nick,” he said. “I understand. I’ll let you know.”

“You do that,” Fury said.


	3. Chapter 3

“You sure you want to do this?” Barton asked as the pair drove away from the new Avengers facility SHIELD was in the process of finishing up. “There’s a lot of good that we could do in there, Tony.”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Tony said. “The only thing me staying there would do is lead to more fights with Steve, and then people would start wondering why they let me stay when all I did was question Captain America on everything. This will save them running me off.”

Barton sighed. “There are days when I worry about your mood swings,” he said. “So what are we going to be doing while Steve and Nat are in there teaching the new kids how to be Avengers?”

“I’m going to make sure that money goes to help rebuild every area that was impacted by the battle with Ultron,” Tony said. “Full aid, no strings attached. Then I’m going to find and destroy the rest of the Stark tech that is still out there. I don’t want anyone else dying because of my youthful stupidity.”

“And what am I doing during all of this?” Clint asked.

“You get to be the cricket in my ear reminding me that there’s always a good way to do things so things don’t blow up on me again,” Tony replied. “We have fantastic sex any time we want anywhere in the Tower without worrying about anyone seeing us, and we help SHIELD when they need us there.”

“That actually sounds pretty good,” Clint said. “Don’t suppose I could convince you and JARVIS to work on some new arrows for me, could I?”

Tony grinned. “Tell us what you want, Birdy, and I’ll make sure that you get the best new arrows ever,” he said. He reached over and caught Clint’s hand with his. “We’re going to live, Clint. The way we want without Nick or Steve constantly looking over our shoulders at what we’re doing.”

“You know that Steve is just jealous, right?”

“I do know he’s a prude when it comes to sex in the living room,” Tony grumbled.

“Tony, we were all watching a movie,” Clint said, laughing.

“Doesn’t mean we couldn’t have some fun. It’s not like we were on the sofa or the floor,” Tony said. “We were in a chair behind everyone, Clint.”

Barton started laughing. “Then that’s the first place we’re going for sex when we get home, Tony,” he said. “We’ll start in that chair and then go everywhere that Steve ever objected to.”

“Sounds like a perfect way to live,” Tony said. “JARVIS, order some dinner for us. I’ve got a partner to love.”

“My pleasure, Sir,” JARVIS said.


End file.
